Little Estel
by Lamppostshines
Summary: Snipets: Young Aragorn brought to Rivendell, becomes little Estel, spending time with Arwen. Years later, he must  leave the Evenstar and go from Rivendell as Gandalf has called him to help the hobbits escaping from the Shire...all the way to Arwen's deat


**Okay, so…this is a story of when Estel was young, till when Estel realized his true heritage and ancestry and is going to Bree to bring the hobbits to Rivendell as Gandalf requested in his letter. AU, I already said. : ) ENJOY!!!**

**But don't just read. Remember to REVIEW.**

**Little Estel**

**Chapter 1**

" This boy, Aragorn, shall be a new member of our household", Lord Elrond told his two sons and only daughter who stared back at him in surprised happiness, " Aragorn, son of Arathorn, was brought in several weeks ago by his mother who died soon after. He is Isildur's heir but no one must ever know. It must be kept a secret".

" Estel", Arwen murmured to the little boy months later in the gardens of Rivendell.

Estel, of only two years in age, glanced up at her and smiled. His grey blue eyes slowly wondered to the flowers nearby. The golden flowers of Rivendell waved gently in the wind as he approached them. He plucked one out despite the horrified look on Arwen's unblemished face. Waddling back to her and climbing up on her lap, little Estel handed the flower over to her, beaming as he did.

Arwen sighed at the innocent look on his face as she reached out and took the flower, breathing in its sweet aroma.

" Thank you", she said quietly, stretching out her arms to Aragorn. He willingly snuggled into her, sticking his finger into his mouth and began sucking on it. Arwen had been told that Aragorn had seen his own father die not long ago in a manner not befit for anyone- an arrow to his eye…_poor Aragorn._ Saddened and depressed, he hadn't uttered a single word ever since he had arrived in Rivendell. His tiny feet pressed into her legs as he stretched out, yawning.

" Sleepy?" Arwen asked, stroking his soft cheek. How nice it was to have a brother so sweet and so young of age.

Aragorn nodded, his tiny curls bobbing up and down. She picked Aragorn up from her lap and stood up. Her waved dark hair had been let loose and now fell gracefully over her shoulders. A silver tiara sprinkled with sparkling diamonds glittered atop her head like an angel's halo. And under a deep blue dress, hanging above her cleavage, was the Evenstar, glowing as brightly as it always had been…for over two thousand years.

The luscious grass folded beneath her bare feet as she walked from the garden. The flowers seemed to bend in a blissful farewell, and the rustling leaves in the trees seemed to whisper a goodbye to the lady and the boy.

Unknown to Arwen, Lord Elrond watched her every move. He saw how gently she held Estel, and how Estel would gaze at her in awe. _There's naught more than that, _he thought, _they love each other as a brother would to his sister._ His face remained expressionless, but the concern etched deep in his eyes was inevitable to be looked upon without a slight amount of fear.

Arwen brought Estel to the top of a hill, the furthest he had ever been from the heart of Rivendell. As the two lay down in the grass, she pointed out the house of Elrond to his ever-curious eyes. The city was bathed in the afternoon sunlight, and blossoming flowers covered the earth, standing proudly above the green grass.

" Pretty", Estel said, grinning at her. Arwen glanced at him and gasped. _He talked! _She cried out in her mind, _He has finally begun to speak! _How wonderful!

" Say that again", Arwen urged the little boy.

Estel turned to Rivendell and pointed to the city, " Pretty", he said, before turning back to Arwen and pointed at her, " Pretty"

Arwen laughed and pulled Estel towards her, giving him a tight hug.

" Come!" she told him, " We must tell Ada!"

She carried Estel, his tiny legs wrapped round her waist, and raced down the many paths to her father.

_**Years later…**_

" Ada, please", Arwen pleaded with her father, " Tell me where Estel is going"

Lord Elrond turned from his place by the sheltered balcony and stared hard at her.

" Why does he not tell you to prove his love for you?", he asked, scoffing aloud. He shook his head and sighed, " No my daughter it is best Estel leaves Rivendell immediately-"

" Don't send him away…Ada! You cannot do this!", she cried out, staggering from the force of her voice, her energy rapidly draining.

Elrond turned and grasped her as she collapsed to the ground, her energy spent. Arwen turned to her father and pressed her tear-stained cheek against his shoulder. Lord Elrond reached out and brushed his fingers along her forehead creased with worry. Looking into her eyes, Elrond sighed almost defeatedly.

" Arwen…", he whispered into her gently pointed ear, his eyes welling up with tears of sadness, " You shouldn't have."

" _Hir nin, le melon_ ( My lord, I love you)", she murmured softly, " But my heart remains with Aragorn"

"Aragorn has stayed too long. He must go…he has duties to fulfill. The lives of all that live on Middle-Earth are at stake."

Arwen faced her father, her eyes drenched in horror, " He spoke of this too, father. What is it all about?"

Lord Elrond helped Arwen to a seat and stood, turning to the setting sun.

" The time of the Elves is ending, Undomiel", he whispered.

" _U-chenion. Manen? _( I do not understand. How?)", Arwen asked, leaning forward, resting her elbows upon her knees and cupping her face into her hands.

" The one ring has been found, Arwen. _Umis pole hire tie_ (He is lost and not able to find a way) "

" _Na man? Mas? _( With whom? Where?)"

" Frodo Baggins of the Shire. Gandalf sends word that he trusts only Aragorn to bring them safely to Rivendell. Word has reached my ears that the Ringwraiths ride to the Shire in great haste. The hobbit makes for Bree but all is not well, I believe…not at the Prancing Pony Inn leastways. The Ranger shall go, he leaves Rivendell at dawn"

Arwen walked to her father's side and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it tight, " Ringwraiths? Ada, you're sending Aragorn to his death!"

" Our Estel is skilled…he will return", Lord Elrond insisted.

Arwen glanced at the darkening sky. They had one more night…one more night before he faced those troubles he never used to carry…back when he was but a mere child with nothing to hold on to but her hand. She needed to find Aragorn before supper began and perhaps…perhaps he might once more take her into his arms and reassure her that he would return…

**REVIEW!!!! Really. Tell me what you think about it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!! Make me happy and REVIEW…and I'll be eternally grateful to you. : ) Now, bring your mouse down to that little button and click it. Type and I'll write: )**


End file.
